The Flip Side
by Madame Beret
Summary: What if it was Marian who went away, not Robin? What if Davina was the leader of the Black Knights with Sarah as her right hand? HIATUS
1. That face

The Flip Side The Flip Side

**Hey, yet **_**another **_**new fan fic. I'm making a habit of this. This is one I thought of a few months ago but I didn't really want too many fics when I'd only just started. Another AU and I guess this is a bit OOC too.**

**It's just the gang all in their last year of school in the sixth form, so they're all 17 or so.**

**The title is a tad crazy but it's called that because instead of Robin going away for years on end with Much. It was Marian who went away with her best friend Djaq. So Guy and Sarah and Vasey and Davina have all switched roles too. Just to make it kind of work. Apart from that I think it's pretty much your normal secondary school fiction with all its ups and downs.**

**With all these fics I think I'm gonna try and update daily on a rota system between all of my fics. So, on with the story**

Chapter one

Robin threw himself into his seat, right at the back of the classroom with the rest of his gang. They always sat at the back so the teachers couldn't see all the stupid things they did.

Two girls walked into the classroom and sat right at the front row. None of the gang got a look at their faces, but they both had hot bodies. The one on the left was slim woman with olive skin, she had short chocolate hair that was sort of spiked up in a messy 'just out of bed' look. The other was slightly taller and had more curves. She had long brunette hair that tumbled over her shoulders and half way down her back. The hair covered her face but somehow Robin thought he knew her. Sort of like a little bell going off in the back of his head telling him to go over to her. But he wasn't in the mood. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. He'd been stressing about his mum; she was ill with the flu but she was in a bad way. She'd been ill for a few days with no sign of getting better soon. He'd been looking after her and wanted to stay home again today. But she'd insisted that he was there on the first day of his last year at Nottingham High and he didn't want to upset her anymore by not going. So here he was, trying to take his mind off things. But even the sexy brunette in front wasn't helping.

'Listen mate,' Allan clapped him on the back, 'you gotta stop thinking about your mum and focus on the sex on legs that just walked in. Which one do you want?'

'Um…neither'

About 3 years ago the love of his life had left and he'd never really gotten over it. He acted all tough and his friends all thought he'd moved on from her. But Much, his oldest and dearest friend, knew better. There were still times when he'd run his thumb over her picture and cry himself to sleep. She didn't even say goodbye properly. One morning at the start of summer she walked to Robin's house with her suitcase in tow.

Robin rubbed his eyes grumpily and stomped down the stairs to the front door.

'_Bloody hell! I'm coming already'_

_He yanked the door open and standing there was Marian, his Marian. They'd been best friends for as long as he could remember. Then when they were about 7 he'd realised that he didn't just like her; he loved her. It took him 4 years to admit it and tell her but when he did he knew it was the right thing to do. She'd smiled and told him she felt just the same. And that was it, the next 3 years they'd been together all the time. Kissing and cuddeling whenever they could. They were possibly the most horny young teenagers (aged 11-14) known to man!_

'_Marian!' Robin exclaimed, 'it's on 8 in the morning! What are you doing up so early? And why did you drag me up too!'_

_But she didn't smile, she just looked incredibly sad._

'_Maz, babe, what's up?'_

'_I…I have to go'_

'_Sure, ok. Come back later, yeah?'_

'_No, I mean I have to go away. To Israel. Dad's been sent out there to help and stuff. I have to go too. I'm going now. Djaq's coming too, her dad's the one who sent for us'_

_Robin was too shocked to say anything. At that moment he hated Djaq's dad and Edward, Marian's dad. They were both doctors. Stupid stupid doctors Robin thought. _

_Djaq's dad lived and worked there and he'd sent for Edward to come and help as things were getting worse in the country. So Marian had to go too. And Djaq; she missed her family._

'_When are you leaving?' Robin's throat felt dry_

'_Now, dad's around the corner now. I'm so sorry,' silent tears spilled over her eyes, 'and, I'll always love you. Ok?'_

'_And I love you. So much, more than you'll ever know. And I'll wait for you, you know that'_

'_Don't be silly. You'll move on. Besides, I don't know if I'll ever be back'_

_She kissed him. Just once, ever so lightly. Then she picked up her suitcase and walked down the path, in tears. As Robin sunk down on the door step not knowing what to do. Not being able to do anything. Losing his Marian, it was the worst day of his life. It was the worst summer ever, followed by the worst 3 years of his life. Nothing was the same anymore._

'So, can I have both of them then?' Allan's eyes lit up

'Whatever'

Suddenly the brunette turned around and scanned the class. And that's when Robin saw her. Really saw her, saw her face. And he froze.

Guess who! :P

**More soon IF you R&R**

**XXX  
Hannah**


	2. The meet

Chapter two

Chapter two

Marian looked around, she was looking for something, for someone. She didn't know if he'd still be at Nottingham High. He may have moved for sixth form, or even dropped out after GCSEs; he never enjoyed school. But she hoped he was, because she really needed to see him.

When her father had announced that they were going back to Nottingham the first thing that she thought of was Robin. She thought of him most of the time, but this time she thought about seeing him again. She didn't have any contact with him. He'd gotten a new phone and it was very hard to get e-mails in Israel. She thought about him everyday and tried to keep in contact. But all she ever got in reply was a text saying,

You told me to move on, so I have. Please stop messaging me. I just can't deal with it.

She presumed he was mad with her. But he wasn't, he was just too upset and he knew that if they stayed in contact he'd never get over her. But maybe he was a little angry too, he'd been the last to know and she didn't seem to think about how it would affect him. He would have done anything to stay with her. He would have moved halfway across the world with her, he would have told her to live with him. Anything.

Suddenly Marian saw him, right at the back where he had always sat. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still handsome and he still couldn't care less about school. He was plugged into his ipod and talking to Allan. She wondered if he'd even recognise her. She'd changed a lot, mainly due to the climate. She'd gotten a golden tan and her hair was a shade lighter. But in the 3 years she'd grown up and become a woman. She'd filled out a lot and she had some of the most amazing curves ever. Even she knew she looked good! Then he turned around and saw her. The look in his eyes and she knew: he recognised her.

'Djaq,' she hissed, 'Djaq they're up there, come on'

'The guys?'

'Yeah, all of them. Get your bloody stuff and let's move'

_Shit _thought Robin; they were coming up towards them. And there were two empty seats right next to him.

'Will' he whispered, 'WILLIAM!'

'What, what?'

'Switch places with me'

'Why?'

'Just do it!'

'Fine'

Will saw them. Marian and Djaq walking down the rows of seats towards them. He gazed in wonder at Djaq. She was still beautiful, the 3 years at home seemed to make her glow. All he wanted to do was hold her and run his fingers over her delicate skin and through her perfect hair. But he couldn't. He had never told her how he felt, and it was the only regret he had in life.

But now she was here, within touching distance. And he still couldn't tell her, he just didn't have the guts.

'Hey!' Marian called and waved. Robin just looked down at his ipod screen and pretended not to be able to hear her.

'Maz!' Allan cried 'you're back! Thanks for fucking letting us know!'

'I know, I know. But I didn't have any of your new numbers of anything!'

'And it was all quite sudden anyway' put in Djaq

'Give us a hug then' said Much with his arms outstretched towards them

'Aww' Allan gave him a big hug

'Allan, you on the turn?' laughed Marian

'Yes, the lack of your sexiness has done this to me'

'Well I can only apologise. But I'm back now' and she kissed his nose. Robin looked on slightly enviously, but he didn't let on. Then Marian hugged Much, John and Will quickly. Djaq said her 'hello' and stuff but she was now deep in conversation with Will about her time with her brother.

'Robin?' Marian tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up and pulled out his headphones,

'What?'

'I missed you'

'Yeah, well…'

She sat down on his lap like she always had,

'So…how many women did you have to kiss to get over me?' she joked

'None'

'Aww. Is that a good thing or a bad thing'

'I dunno' he mumbled

She reached in to kiss his lips but he turned his head away from her.

'So you do have a girlfriend then?'

'No, I just don't want to kiss you'

'Oh' she looked hurt

'You've just got back after 3 years away. Things aren't just gonna fall back into the way they were before. We've all grown up and changed'

'None of you have changed! John is still quiet, Allan is still up his own arse, Will is still besotted with Djaq and Much is still…Much. And you're the same too. I can see through your act and into your heart'

'That's what you think,' he pushed her off of his lap, 'I have to get to class'

'What are you taking?'

'English, History and Sport Science'

'Well, I'm doing English, History, Music and Geography. So I'll see you half the time. And then we all have PE together I guess. And that's what we have next. You get to see me in shorts' she grinned wickedly as she dragged Djaq away from Will and to the changing rooms.

'Wow' sighed Will as he watched them walk away. Robin stared after them too. He was falling for her all over again and he had to stop. She turned at the door and looked straight at him

"I love you" she mouthed before smiling and walking off. He sat there, speechless.

'Well mate,' Allan clapped him on the back, 'we all know you love her back!'

Robin scoffed, but maybe, just maybe, it was true.

**That's two down and god knows how many more to go!**

**Does he love her?? Only time (and reviews) will tell!**

**XXX  
Hannah**


	3. Bitch Ball

Chapter three Chapter three

**So you're still up for it then. Good good**

PE was Robin's favourite lesson. No matter what A Levels you were taking, you all did PE. Which meant that the entire gang did it. But it was a sort of lesson where you could do anything as long as there was exercise involved. Most of the time it was just a game of footie. Just like today.

The guys walked out of the changing room and onto the field where the girls were already waiting.

'And they say _we _takes ages to get ready' called Marian

'Marian?' It was Sarah

'Yes, what do you want?' she had never liked Sarah, or any of her friends to be honest. She didn't have many. It was more people of were just scared of the Black Knights (that's what they called themselves)

'Just a warning: keep away from my man. OK?'

'You think I would ever like the same guys as you!'

'Good, I'll have Robin all to myself then' and she stalked over to him with a silly grin plastered over her face.

'Robin, babe'

'Hey' he groaned inwardly

'Did you see that Marian is back?' she watched his reaction

'Yes, the whole bloody year knows'

Sarah thought his reaction swung in her favour and her sickly smile widened.

'So you're not gonna go over to her then'

'Nah'

'Cool. You playing football today?'

'Yup, same as always'

'Great. I'll watch you from the netball courts'

'You do that' he just wanted to get past her

'But keep away from Marian, yeah? Guy wants her, so he'll get her. Can't see why though. I hear She's probably got AIDS from that hospital her dad was in'

'Whatever Sarah. I have to warm up. And no way does Marian have AIDS. But I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to'

'Better not' she warned. Then she jogged over to the netball courts and bumped Marian's shoulder

'Ready for a thrashing Marian?'

'No'

Marian watched as Sarah walked over to Vasey, Davina and Guy. Guy was looking at her longingly. It made her feel sick. She and Djaq walked towards the guys.

'Let's team up'

'Marian, we're guys; we don't play stupid netball!' snapped Robin

'Keep your wig on! Djaq and I are playing footie silly!'

'Fine, me, you, Djaq, Will, Allan, Much and John then. And I guess we'll have John in goal?'

'Sure' was his gruff reply

'Ok, spread out' Robin turned into team captain mode. He'd been captain of the school team for the past 2 years and they had never played better.

They spread out as the black knights stalked onto the pitch, minus Sarah and Davina who were playing netball. The team was made up of Guy, Vasey, Pitts, Joseph, John and a few others.

Robin and his team were 3-1 up and all the girls from the netball were gathered around the pitch. As the guys were getting hot and sweaty they were removing their shirts one by one. Sarah suddenly paid even more attention to the game.

The Black Knights were starting to play dirty. So Robin decided to do the same. He slide tackled Pitts to the floor and run past Joseph with the ball to score yet another fantastic goal. He whipped his shirt off in celebration. Now all the Outlaws as the gang called themselves, were topless except John, Djaq and Marian. Marian looked around and noticed this. She shrugged and peeled off her tight top too. She was now playing in just her tiny shorts and her black lacy bra. Every guy's mouth dropped open. But she ignored them and just kept playing. Robin dropped the ball and just stared at her, like everyone else.

'Marian, what are you doing?'

'I was hot, so I took my shirt off too. Why, shouldn't I have'

'You…erm…I don't know'

His eyes wondered over her round breasts peeking over the lace and down to her abs. She had a completely flat stomach. It was perfect he thought, apart from that scar.

Hang on…scar? She didn't have a scar before she left. Suddenly Marian realised what he was looking at and she threw her top back on. But it was too late; everyone had seen it.

'I bet she self harms or something' Davina muttered to Sarah

Just then, the bell rang for the next lesson. The sports field emptied apart from Robin, Marian, and Sarah

'For fuck's sake! What the bloody hell was that?' Robin screamed at her

'Nothing, just a scratch' she walked away from him. But as she passed Sarah she suddenly felt someone shove her into the dirt. She rolled up to see Sarah looking smug

'Back where you belong. Don't try a cheap trick like that again, slut' she hissed

'Pot calling the kettle black!' screeched Marian

Robin was at her side in an instant,

'Sarah, get to lessons. I'll sort Marian out'

'Whatever. But be careful of her AIDS' and she stormed back into the building

'What the fuck did she just say about me?' Marian asked half in anger and half in shock

'Ignore her, she's just jealous'

'Of what? She has you, if anything I should be jealous of her'

'Oh grow up. No way am I with her. She just thinks I am. But mum works for her parents company so I daren't tell her to go fuck herself'

Marian smiled slightly,

'Help me up then?' she put out her arms and Robin took them and pulled her up. She shivered at his touch.

'Look, Allan's having a back to school bash tonight. Just the gang and some girl Much is brining along. You and Djaq want to tag along?'

'Like she'd miss a moment with Will! Sure, we'll be there'

'Cool! I'll let 'em know. It's just at his house. His parents are away in Spain for 5 weeks. Idiots to leave him with the house for that long if you ask me!'

Marian laughed,

'Yeah. Well, I have to change and shower and then I have Geography and Music so I guess I'll see you tonight'

'Deffo, about 6 until god knows how late'

Ok, that was a crappy chappy but I needed to do something. I'm bored out of my mind.

**The next chap will be the party! And it's Allan's so expect mayhem!**

**XXX  
Hannah :D**


	4. Memories and one hell of a party

Chapter four Chapter four

**PARTY TIME! But there is some pretty evil stuff. Nothing sexual or abusive. Just a truly terrible memory of Marian's. But not completely fictional, it really does happen and it makes my blood boil! **

**This is an M chap 'cos there is also some sexual content, but not what you're thinking!**

**This is dedicated to Ellie 'cos she is a big help with all the interview stuff (she knows what I mean) **

Marian picked Djaq up outside the science labs. She was taking Physics, Chemistry, Biology and maths as well. Marian thought she was simply crazy!

'Party at Allan's. We only have 2 hours to get ready. Hurry!'

'Party? Cool. With all the guys?' she asked shyly

'Don't worry; Will will be there!' Marian saw through Djaq like a window.

'No, I only meant…' she tried to save herself some embarrassment

'Come on! It's obvious you like him. And he clearly likes you back. It's just a case of who admits it first. I have a bet on it being you with the guys. So if you could do it tonight I'll split the seventy quid with you'

'You bet on my love life!'

'Not just yours. Robin, Allan and I have bets on all of you'

'Sick people!' Djaq giggled

'Yeah yeah yeah! Let's go! I need to find clothes and do my make up and my hair and stuff! I need Robin to want me!'

'I think he does. He's just too proud to admit it'

'Oh, I know that. But I don't think he does!'

Marian and Djaq could hear the music from the end of the street as they walked to Allan's. He lived in a huge Victorian house with his younger brother Tom who was doing his GCSEs along with Will's brother Luke. Tom was like a naughtier version of Allan, if that was possible.

Marian hammered on the door until it was finally answered by Robin. She looked at him. He was wearing a plain white shirt with the collar open and the sleeves rolled up around his elbows. He was wearing jeans that hugged his but nicely. His hair was left to just flop over his eyes. It was a simple look. But he had never looked so sexy in her eyes. She had on a tight, curve hugging dress in a bright crimson colour. It was short and sat just above her knees. Her hair was in loose curls and her make up was minimal. She didn't need much; she had natural beauty oozing from every pore. Robin certainly thought so. He took her hand and led her up the stairs simply saying,

'We need to talk'

'Ok' she replied meekly and followed him

They walked into the guest room and sat down at the end of the bed.

'Nice choice of room Robin'

'It's the only room we'll get any privacy in'

'Hardly! It'll be the most used room! So, what did you want to talk about then?'

'That scar'

Marian groaned,

'I told you, it's nothing'

'Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England'

'You could be… who knows what you hide under that t-shirt' she teased, trying anything to get off the subject of her scar

'Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me with your secret or something?'

'No, no I'd trust you with my life. With… with my heart' she whispered

Robin sighed, he was starting to feel for her in the way he had when he was just a teenager.

She looked up into his eyes. She still loved him, but it wasn't just a teenage love. It was full of passion, longing and physical desire. She needed to feel his lips on hers. She needed to run her hands through his hair and to feel his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She would never feel – she had never felt – complete without him

'Marian just tell me. I need you to tell me, I need to trust you and know you trust me'

_We both seem to have a long list of needs, _thought Marian. And she did need to tell him. She needed to tell someone so she could get it off her chest.

'Fine. I'll tell you but then that's the end of it, ok? I don't want to drag it all back up'

Robin nodded as she continued,

'Dad and Bassam, that's Djaq's dad, were doing sort of voluntary work to help people who couldn't help themselves. Victims of the wars and street violence and such. But not everyone liked the idea. And one day the hospital was attacked. Djaq and I were helping out and I was the first sort of nurse type person they found. So I became the hostage. It was horrible. They shot and slashed every patient in sight and ordered all the doctors to just stand and watch. Watch as the people they had helped and gotten to know were killed. Murdered. And if they did anything to help I'd be lying alongside the dead.

There was one little girl whose mother was among the dead and who I'd become really close with. She was hiding in a closet behind her and she saw her mother hacked down…' she choked down tears as the memory of so much blood and destruction came flooding back to her. She suddenly felt Robin's arms around her, hugging her

'Shh, it's ok. You don't need to go on'

'I do. I need to tell someone everything so I can move past it. That's what my therapist said. But I never found someone I wanted to tell, until now.

Anyway, she saw her mother and burst out of the closet screaming. One of the men saw her and lunged for her. All I saw was the girl and the knife. Everything else sort of vanished and I knew I had to do something. So I broke from my guard and ran to the girl to try and protect her and comfort her. But all I did was get in the way of the blade. I was slashed and just crumpled to the floor. Then someone shot the girl anyway. All that and she still died. I heard my father sob but he didn't do anything in case they turned on more of his staff. I closed my eyes and pretended I was dead so they didn't try and finish me off. But by the time I woke up and opened my eyes. I was outside the hospital with all the doctors as they watched the building blaze. We were lucky to be alive. But we'd have to live with the horrors. I think that's why we were spared. Because the memories were so horrible. Death would have been the easy way out. And yeah, a few people did kill themselves. But the rest of us stood together to show that we weren't afraid. They're still out there re-building even with the threats. But dad wanted me home and safe so I could recover fully. And Bassam wanted his daughter out of danger too. But he's still there doing the most amazing things. Saving more people to try and repay the lives that were lost that day'

Her face was buried in tears by now.

Robin was in shock. He thought she might have got the scar from a mugging or something. He never expected anything so brutal. And she'd told him everything. Him, of all people

'Marian…I had no idea. I am so sorry'

'So am I. I should have helped. And all I see when I close my eyes is the blood bath that was supposed to be a place to save lives, not take them away'

'I…I don't know what to say'

'Nothing. There's nothing to say. It renders even the most talkative person speechless with rage'

'Look, do you wanna just go home? We don't have to stay at the party if you don't want to?'

'No, I think it'll be good to get my mind off everything'

'And you're dad doesn't mind?'

'He's just pleased if he can get me to smile anymore. And being back here certainly does make me smile' she smiled more!

Robin heaved himself off of the bed and pulled Marian up too. His arm was still around her and they both quite liked it being there. It felt like it was supposed to be there

Marian tried to find Djaq through the mass of people. Many of whom she didn't know and she doubted even Allan did. But she found her eventually, in a corner with Will. And they were standing very close

'Djaq! Will!' she called. Djaq was annoyed at the sudden interruption; she had intended to tell Will how she felt about him. But Marian was coming over

'Djaq! Djaq you'll never believe it!'

'What?'

'I told someone! I told them all about that day at the hospital'

'Who?' suddenly Djaq was interested. They had both been affected by that day, but Marian more so. And she had never told anyone like her therapist told her to; she didn't want to seem weak or so have to re-live it.

'Robin. I told Robin. And he listened and he didn't think I was being silly or anything. Then he gave me this big hug and told me everything would be all right. And I think he's right. Telling him feels like the best descision ever'

'Yeah' Djaq sighed sadly

'What?'

'Nothing. Just, my dad's still out there and I still see it when I close my eyes and I know it could happen again and he won't be so lucky'

'Everyone deals with trauma differently. Some people run, some end their lives, some try to move on, some hide it and some try to right the wrongs. Like Bassam. He's a good man and even if he dies, it'll be with open arms he's welcomed to heaven for all the good he's done'

'Yeah, I know all that. But it'll leave me alone'

'You'll never be alone, you'll always have me'

Marian reached out and hugged her friend as they both started to cry. Crying for loss that they knew all too well.

Will just looked at them, not knowing what was going on. And feeling left out

'I'll be over here if you want me' he mumbled

'No,' Djaq turned around and wiped her tears, 'stay. Hold me and comfort me'

'About what though?'

'A disaster. A mass slaughter at the hospital where we were'

'But, why me? Why not Marian, she understands better'

'Because, Will, I LOVE YOU!' she shouted

'You, you what?'

Maybe that was a mistake, maybe she shouldn't have told him. But it was too late now

'You heard me, I love you. I think I've always loved you'

'I know. And I've always loved you. So much. But I never in a million years thought you'd ever even consider loving me back'

'Same here' she laughed. But she was suddenly cut off as she felt a fair of warm lips against her own. It was a soft tender kiss with ten years of hidden love. It got deeper and Will gently pushed his tongue into Djaq's mouth. It was so smooth and she started to massage it with her own tongue. Relishing in the amazing feeling.

Marian smiled and turned to walk away so as to give them some privacy. He eyes landed on Allan who was chatting to Robin. She had a plan, and she hoped it wouldn't backfire…

'Guys, I believe I am owed seventy squids'

'No way! No way did Djaq admit it!'

'Yup, look at those tongues go! And she screamed that she loved him. Anyone over there will vouch for me'

The boys mumbled as they dug out their wallets and each handed over thirty five pounds

'Thank-you. I have seen a lovely dress that I can now buy'

She 'oh so casually' draped her arm over Allan's shoulder and hissed in his ear,

'Just go with this. It doesn't mean anything. I am using you, ok?'

'Ok…' he hissed back, slightly unsure

'Allan,' she used her normal voice again, 'you'll love it. It's very short, almost too short. And it shows off too much of my breasts to keep me safe on the streets. And it's very tight and you can see my fuguire perfectly. And it's white, which makes it slightly see through. And I got some black lacy underwear and suspenders last week as a joke. But they will look amazingly sexy with the dress. But you, my hero, will have to keep me safe from thugs until we get back to your place'

Allan was enjoying this game. Even if that's all it was, a game.

She spun herself so her breasts were squashed against Allan's chest. She reached up and kissed him. She put her hands into his hair and ran them through it. It didn't have the same amazing feel as Robin's but it was close.

'Kiss back and run your hands all over my body. And I mean _all _over' she whispered in his ear before nibbling it.

She trailed soft kisses down his jaw line until they were back at his own lips. She prised his mouth open with ease and let her tongue roam freely around. She ran her tongue over his – partly practising for Robin – and she bit gently on his lower lip. She felt him do his duty as his sucked her lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as she pulled him deeper. Allan let his hands wander down to her but and he caressed it.

She pushed him up against the wall and started to un-tug his shirt.

Allan sensed this was getting a bit too far. But in truth, he was having far too much fun to stop it. He wanted more!

Marian freed his shirt and run her hands up his shirt over his bare chest. Just seeing how far they would have to go. Or if this would even work. Maybe Robin really had moved on

'Go further' Marian whispered

'You sure'

'I'm not drunk if that's what you're asking. I'll tell you when to stop. Get more raunchy until I pull away'

'Ok. Why am I doing this'

'As a favour'

'I wish all favours were this much fun!'

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and sucked gently at his nipples, loving the feel of power over him.

Allan pushed up the hem of her dress until it was around her waist.

Robin looked around, not knowing what to do. There was no-one else around so maybe they would go all the way. They were slightly hidden behind a partition wall and no one would really have any need to come this way. So he should just give him their privacy, but his feet seemed to be rooted to the spot.

Allan ran his hands over Marian's flat stomach and then he pushed them up under the cup of her bra. _Would it be too far, _she thought, _if she put her hands down his jeans? No, because I'm desperate and I've come this far so I can't just back down_

She loosened the belt around his waist and thrust her hand down his jeans so they were between his boxers and the fabric of his jeans. She took his balls in her hand and started to roll them around a bit. He groaned as he felt what she was doing. He didn't love her or anything, but he loved what she was doing. Hell! He just loved sex in general.

He undid the top few buttons at the front of her dress and pulled half of her bra under her breast so it was exposed. This had become a game of "who could give the other more pleasure" but nothing more. Robin's jaw hit the floor. He had never seen so much of Marian, or Allan for that matter. His eyes were fixated on her breast, which Allan was now rubbing in his hand. Robin felt something boil inside him. In his heart.

Allan started to roll her nipple in his fingers. She groaned deeply as he took it in his mouth and started to suck and bite.

Without really thinking she put her hand down his boxers and took his hard excitement in her hands and tugged slightly. Just to see what effect it would have on him. She glanced quickly over Allan's shoulder at Robin. He was in a sort of trance but she could tell he was getting angry and frustrated at what he was seeing. Not long now, she thought. But Allan would have to push him just a but further over the edge.

Allan sensed that she wanted him to do more. But what more could he do without entering her? Then he had an idea. And he hoped she wouldn't hate him for it. She had her hands down his pants (and was doing things that drove him wild with passion) so he put his hands down hers. He started by just rubbing the back of her bum but that didn't seem to work. So he brought his hands round to the front to find her wet pussy. Without a second thought he put his two fingers into her pussy and moved them around a bit. He felt her back arch, but she hadn't slapped him. She moaned and groaned uncontrollably.

'My god Allan! YES!' she screamed getting Allan a bit off guard. But Robin was still silent.

She took him by the arms and pulled him onto the table behind her. Robin could now clearly see Allan's hand down the front of Marian's lacy pants. And it felt wrong. Not just because he was watching someone, his friends no less, about to have sex. But because he wanted to be Allan. He wanted to be the one rolling around with her and fondling her breasts. Which he noticed had grown considerably since they said goodbye on his door step all those years ago. Something snapped and he had a sudden urge to throw Allan off of Marian. And he did. He grabbed Allan around the waist and pulled him off of Marian.

'Allan! How the FUCK could you? AFTER ALL THE TIME YOU'VE SEEN ME LONGING FOR HER AND THEN YOU GO AND DO THAT!' he motioned to Marian who was now lying half naked on the table. He swung his arm back to hit Allan but he felt a soft hand on his shoulder

'Robin, don't hit him. I told him to. I needed him to. To make you see'

'See what?'

'That you bloody love me! You can say you don't but if that was the case you would have just walked away and left me and Allan to it!' she screamed

Robin brought his arm down and looked at her. He looked at her chestnut hair and her perfect round breasts, one of which was still naked. And he realised that she was right. He loved her. HE LOVED HER!

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He whispered into her silky hair,

'I do love you. I don't think I ever stopped'

'Good. 'Cos I fucking love you!' she laughed

Robin held her in his arms for a few minutes

"Thanks" she mouthed to Allan

'No probs, I had fun tonight' he winked before zipping up his jeans and walking back to the party.

Robin pulled back and placed his lips gently on Marian's. But after Allan Marian was in the mood for more that gentle. She slid her tongue into his mouth and started to massage his. He pushed his back and he ran his fingers through her slightly messy hair. He reached down for her breast and ran his rough fingers over it. His touch made all the hairs stand up on the back on Marian's neck. He kissed her nipple gently

'Robin, Allan was there last! Who knows how much slobber he left behind'

'You're worth it' he mumbled into her chest. They wanted each other so much.

Marian looked over to the door. Robin nodded and locked it before laying back on top of his Marian.

She rushed to pull his trousers and boxers around his ankles. He kicked them off until they were just a heap on the floor. Robin tugged at her little panties and soon they too were on the floor. Marian threw off her dress and pulled Robin's shirt off. He looked far better without it! She ran her eyes over his incredibly toned torso. He had clearly been working out. She sucked at his pecks and nibbled his nipples hungrily. God she'd missed him. Robin took off the rest of her bra and threw it onto the pile of clothes. Now it was just flesh on flesh. Robin took time to run his hands up and down her body, memorising her.

Marian gasped slightly as she felt him enter her. But she deepened the kiss in response, so he knew he was safe to continue. He pushed further and further into her. Until they reached a climax and he began to thrust. Pulling almost out and then thrusting in, deeper that last time. Marian clawed at his back as he sucked her neck and but gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to grind her hips in time to the thrust of his rock hard excitement.

A few minutes later and he collapsed into her chest, spent. He slowly pulled himself out of her, not wanting the feeling to end.

Sure, Marian had had sex while she was working with her dad. But with Robin it wasn't just sex. It was making love. She loved him. Love. She liked the sound of that word.

Robin Pulled the table cloth over them as he pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep.

Bloody hell! The sexiness got quite out of hand there! I didn't plan that much! But I hope you liked it ('cos I feel a bit sick after writing all that!)

**But this beats homework! This is V long. Over 3700 words because I don't know when I'll next be able to update anything!**

**Next time… How does Sarah react when she finds out?? **

**R&R**

**Xxx**

**Hannah**


	5. The morning after the night before

Chapter five – The aftermath of the party

**I was gonna make up some excuse for not updating…anything…ever**

**But I don't have one. I've just been snowed under with homework :P And then I had a stupid huge project that drove me to 3 emotional break downs. But I'm back now**

**Only 12 days 'til Christmas! Who's excited? ME! So, in the seasonal spirit (and as a 'sorry for no updates' gift) I am going to update ALL my stories – I really mean it this time**

Robin rolled over and groaned as the cold attacked his body. Somewhere in the night the tablecloth had fallen off. He looked around for Marian but she wasn't there. For one minute he thought he'd dreamed last night. But then he spotted her bra still lying on the floor. He smiled. Well _that _had taken his mind of his mum.

'Shit! Mum' he cursed

He rushed around trying to get all his clothes on, but he was short one shirt.

'Argh! How can I lose a shirt' he cried

'Robin?' Marian's head appeared around the door, 'You ok?'

'Yeah, fine just… have you seen my shirt?'

'Oh sorry, I borrowed it. You don't mind do you?'

'No. I just need to go and check on mum so I'd quite like it back' he cracked a smile

'Aww, I quite like you without it though!' she pouted

'Tough, it's bloody freezing this early in the morning'

'It's summer'

'I have… thin skin?'

'Pah! I'm the one who's freezing. 3 years in hot dry weather and I come back to this.'

'Geez! So sorry England isn't worthy' he grinned

She stuck her tongue out at him,

'Hey, can I come and see your mum too?'

'Sure, she'd love that. Might make her recover faster'

'So, what's wrong with her?'

'Just a really bad bout of flu. But she's already taken a week's sick leave. Sarah's mum won't give her much more and we're already struggling with the bills…' he trailed off sensing he'd said too much.

'Rob, let us help. Dad and I need a new cause. We've got more money than we know what to do with. I don't mean to brag but…yeah. Say the word and the bills are paid'

'No way Maz! We're not a charity. But feel free to come and see her anytime'

'Ok, whatever'

'Promise?'

'Promise' she lied; if they needed help she'd get it to them. Robin wouldn't necessarily have to know.

---

After a quick trip to her penthouse apartment, Marian was dressed more suitably.

_I guess this is meet the parents…again, _she thought with a giggle

She walked the route to the Locksley residence as if she'd never left for 3 long years. Suddenly, a wave of nerves hit her as she reached for the door bell.

What if Bethany – his mum – blamed her for him being so unhappy. Hell, she blamed her!

She pushed her thoughts down and rang the bell, but no one answered. So she tried again, still nothing.

She stepped back slightly to see if there were any lights on. She could see the flicker of the TV through the thin net curtains.

She tapped on the door and called his name. She faintly heard the TV shut off and gentle padded footsteps. The door swung open and she was met with his heart breaking grin.

'What took so long Locksley?' he winced at the name, she noticed

'What?'

'Nowt, that's just what the Black Knights have taken to calling me'

'Oops, my bad. So, didn't u hear me ring?'

'Aww, shit. The bell died ages ago'

'Replace the batteries then, duh'

'What's the point? A good knuckle works well too'

They both smiled and Robin stepped aside to let her in. His eyes grazed her butt as she passed him. She sensed his gaze,

'You can look but, you've got to earn your right to touch'

'You weren't saying that last night'

Marian let a slight blush cover her cheeks, Robin found it insanely cute.

'Yeah well…' she had no witty reply, 'just let me see your mum then!'

He nodded and lead the way up the bare stairs, each of which creaked under his weight. Suddenly Marian looked around the house properly. She remembered it clearly; she'd spent a lot of time "studying" here. The bright yellow paper was peeling from damp in many places and she could just see one window in the kitchen boarded up with wood to cover the break in it. They _needed _her money. Robin might refuse it, but Bethany would be easier to sway; she wanted what was best for her son.

'Mum, look who stopped by specially to see you'

Marian was brought out of her thoughts and saw the sweet lady lying in the middle of a huge white bed. She wasn't much older than Robin having only been 19 when he was born making her only 36 now. But the illness made her look way older. She was wrapped in a huge blue dressing gown with a book on the small bedside table. Marian squinted and read the title,

_Midsummer Night's Dream _by Shakespeare, always a nice sight for an English student.

'Marian,' she smiled warmly, 'how are you? Adjusting to our arctic weather I hope?'

'Oh, it's not so bad. I'm dreading winter though! But how are _you_? Robin says you've been off work a while?'

'He's over reacting! I'm fine, just a bad cold but he won't let me leave my bed. I've read my book five times already. I feel fantastic now, it's all gone now. So I'll be back to work in the shop tomorrow, despite whatever my son might say'

'Mum…' he complained

'Hush! I'm sure I'm distracting your studies already'

'I have a feeling that may be me actually' Marian laughed, feeling totally at ease with the woman she used to think of as a kind aunt

'You're allowed; you're in love'

'Yeah' both teenagers sighed at the same time

Sorry it's crap (and quite short) I spent the last 3 days in Germany and I got back at 6am this morning so I'm dog tired

**Various other updates tomorrow**

**X x x**

**Hannah**

**(BTW, you may have noticed I've changed my pen name. I hate my new one too, so any ideas??)**


	6. The Nightwatchman

Chapter six – The Nightwatchman

I'm saying nothing about my waaaaaay overdue absence. There's nothing to say…

_Just wanna say thanks to TraditionalRose for this idea she might remember she gave it to me way back._

_This chapter is for her_

'Sorry Beth, I gotta head off. I'm still helping dad get the apartment back in shape and I promised I'd finish it off today. But I can come back later'

'Don't apologise. Robin, go and help her out'

'Erm, I think I'm fine actually. Knowing Robin, he'd only slow me down'

'Ahem, I'll have you know I am a very good housewife'

'He is actually. Most mums are proud of their smart sons, or their sporty sons, I am proud of my son's feminine side. It means I get to relax'

'Yeah but _I'm _proud of my sporty side!'

'You won't be when you have kids, trust me'

'Whatever. Look Maz, I really don't mind helping. Then we could grab a pizza or something'

'Seriously, it's mostly my dad's stuff. I'll be fine! I can let myself out'

As she walked to the door she casually swept up the post that was lying in a dish. It was a pile of bills and final demands.

Marian hated the fact she and her dad had all this money while so many other people were struggling everyday. At least they hated it. Most of the rich were bastards who only cared about how to increase their fortune.

That afternoon Marian sat at her desk and filled envelopes with money to pay off all of the Locksley's debts – including most of their mortgage – along with a letter asking all future bills to be sent and addressed to her.

And then she wrote one final letter

_Mrs Locksley,_

_It has recently been drawn to my attention that you are struggling to pay your bills. It's nothing to be ashamed off; it's normal if you ask me._

_However, I have taken the liberty of paying all your outstanding bills as well as taking charge of any future ones._

_Any problems contact me… somehow. I really hope your son isn't too annoyed. I know how much he likes to be in control and on top of everything. But sometimes, it's just not possible._

_I hope you're fully recovered soon_

_Yours faithfully,_

_The Nightwatchman_

At the head of the letter was her calling card, a small bow and arrow shooting a mask **[you know the kind I mean, like what she wears on TV]**.

The Nightwatchman was an alternate person she'd first dreamed up 2 years ago. She'd leave food for the locals, cards for the patients no one visited and, after time, she began to leave money and pay off small debts.

But this was Robin; he had more than just small debts. And she loved him more than she'd loved any of Israelis she'd helped.

She posted her letters before calling Robin.

'Hey Rob'

'Hey Maz, you finished unpacking?'

'Oh, yeah. Look, do you wanna spend the night?'

'Why, is your dad away?'

'Err, no. I thought you might like to say "hi" actually. Like I did with your mum. The four of us were always close. Remember when we used to joke that our parents would get married and then we couldn't'

'God yeah. We were such idiots then'

'You were… so what do you say?'

'Sure I'll come over, do you have space in your flat?'

'You bloody know we do. Since when is there a penthouse apartment with less than three bedrooms? But you'll be in my room anyway'

'Won't your dad mind?'

'Nope. Like I said yesterday. If I'm happy, he's happy.'

'Ok, I'll be round in an hour.'

RMRM

The three of them were sat in front of the TV eating takeaway. It was the same most nights for Marian and Edward; after a long day at hospital he just liked to relax without the fuss of cooking.

'So Robin, what have you been up the these past years?'

'You know, the normal'

'Which is…'

'GCSEs – they were _not _fun – having my first drink, albeit illegally, losing my virginity to some randomer after a heavy party and looking after my mum'

'Wow, quite a varied list'

'Yeah, I guess it is. But Mum comes first, every time. Even before Marian'

'Good, blood's thicker than water'

'Right, but she's not exactly stopping me from seeing Maid…Marian'

'Maid Marian?' Edward asked, slightly confused

'Sorry, slip of the tongue. I'm used to calling her Maiden'

'Sweet. I used to call Kate My Angel'

'Guys, can we not discuss me while I'm in the room and trying to pay attention to the TV' Marian complained

'We both know the only thing you've been paying attention to is me'

'You wish Locksley'

'You know I hate that name'

'Yes I do'

Just then Robin's phone rang, he glanced at the caller id,

'Fuck'

'Hmm?'

'Nothing, I just have to take this'

He excused himself and took the call in Marian's room.

'Yes Sarah?' he was annoyed

'Robin, I miss you' she cooed in her sickly voice

'Yeah'

'Are you busy tomorrow?'

'Yes, I am actually. I'm spending the day with an old friend'

'Oh, anyone I know?'

'Not really'

It was true, Sarah hardly knew Marian as anything apart from her victim

'Hmm, guess I'll see you on Monday then'

'I suppose so'

'Don't get cocky with me Robbie. I heard you slept with some girl at Allan's party. Whoever she was, you'd better get over her quickly or your mum might suffer. My dad's not pleased with how much sick time she's had'

'Well, mum's not thrilled about being ill either. She used to be a nurse before she was made redundant and now she works at a supermarket'

'It's a great job'

'Yeah, a whole step up from McDonalds'

And then he hung up.

He looked around Marian's room for the first time. It was still pretty bare apart from a few old photos of him and the gang from years ago. She defiantly needed to update her wall.

'Who was it?'

'Slut'

'What does Sarah want?'

'To remind me how thin the ice I'm walking on is. She knows I slept with someone last night. She just doesn't know it was you. But she will find out and then mum will lose her job. How the fuck do we even try and pay bills then'

'I'm sure it'll all work out. Even if your mum loses her job, it might not be a bad thing; you'd be free from Sarah. Even then, you'd find a way to keep ahead of the bills'

She was desperate to tell him, but he'd only make her take it back.

Edward returned from the kitchen,

'What's this I hear about your mum losing her job?'

'Nothing yet, but who knows what might happen in the next few weeks'

'Well, she's a great nurse. I always need one of those. Heaven forbid she does lose her job, she's welcome to work for me'

'Thanks, she'll love that. Might even make her quit now!'

Next chapter Robin finds the letter

**I'm away in the countryside for the next few days so I'll probably get lots penned out and then, hopefully, posted soon**

**I am SO sorry about the HUGE delay**

**I'm having major writers block with Office Romance so any ideas welcome**

**X X X **

**Hannah**


End file.
